Riley RM
The Riley RM Series was the last automobile series developed independently by Riley. RM vehicles were produced from 1945, after the Second World War, through the 1952 merger of the Riley's Nuffield Organisation with Austin to form BMC. They were originally made in Coventry, but in 1949 production moved to the MG works at Abingdon. There were three types of RM vehicles produced. The RMA was a large saloon, and was replaced by the RME. The RMB was an even larger car, and was replaced by the RMF. The RMC and RMD were limited-production roadsters. All of the RM vehicles featured the pre-war Riley designed 1.5 L (1496 cc) 12 hp (RAC Rating) or 16 hp (RAC Rating) 2.5 L "Big Four" straight-4 engines with twin camshafts mounted high at the sides of the cylinder block and hemispherical combustion chambers. Riley RMA The RMA was the first post-war Riley. It used the 1.5 L engine and was equipped with hydro-mechanical brakes and an independent suspension using torsion bars in front. The frame was made of wood in the English tradition, and the car featured traditional styling. The car was capable of reaching 75 mph (121 km/h). The RMA was produced from 1945 until 1952 when it was replaced by the RME. Riley RMB The RMB was an enlarged RMA and was launched a year later in 1946. It used the 2.5 L (2443 cc) "Big Four" engine with twin SU carburettors, starting with 90 hp (67 kW) but increasing to 100 hp (75 kW) for 1948 with a 95 mph (153 km/h) top speed. The RMB was replaced by the RMF for 1952. A car tested by The Motor magazine in 1949 had a top speed of 90 mph (140 km/h) and could accelerate from 0–60 mph (97 km/h) in 16.8 seconds. A fuel consumption of 19.6 miles per imperial gallon (14.4 L/100 km; 16.3 mpg-US) was recorded. The test car cost £1224 including taxes. Riley RMC The RMC was a 3-passenger 2-door convertible version of the RMB with a large rear deck area and fold flat windscreen. It shared that car's 2.5 L 100 hp (75 kW) engine and could reach 100 mph (161 km/h). The car was primarily designed for the North American export market, and just over 500 were built from 1948 until 1951. The gear change lever was moved to the steering column on left hand drive models. Riley RMD The RMD was a traditional 2-door drophead coupé, the last convertible to wear the Riley name. It used the same 2.5 L 100 hp (75 kW) engine as the RMB, on which it was based. Just over 500 were produced between 1949 and 1951. Riley RME The RME was an updated RMA. It still used the 1.5 L four and featured a fully hydraulic braking system. The body had an enlarged rear window with curved glass and from 1954 no running boards. To improve acceleration the rear axle ratio was changed from 4.89:1 to 5.125:1. Produced from 1952, it was replaced by the Riley One-Point-Five in 1955. An RME tested by The Motor magazine in 1952 had a top speed of 75 mph (121 km/h) and could accelerate from 0–60 mph (97 km/h) in 29.5 seconds. A fuel consumption of 24.2 miles per imperial gallon (11.7 L/100 km; 20.2 mpg-US) was recorded. The test car cost £1,339 including taxes. Riley RMF The RMF replaced the big RMB limousine in 1952. It shared that car's 2.5 L "Big Four" engine as well as the mechanical updates from the RME. The RMH Riley Pathfinder, last of the Riley "Big Fours", and thus considered to be the last "real" Riley by purists, took its place after 1953 and continued in production until 1957. Famous Owners *Enid Blyton Gallery SDC10776.JPG|Ex-Enid Blyton 1955 Riley RM|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/59728935@N07/5966572541/ 16 - Riley RM.JPG|1950 Riley RM|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/59728935@N07/6058526636/ 18 - Riley RM.JPG|1951 Riley RM|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/59728935@N07/6058526650/ DSC09273.JPG|Riley RMA DSC09329.JPG|Riley RMB DSC00322.JPG|Riley RMA DSC00323.JPG|Riley RMA DSC00557.JPG|Riley RM DSC00561.JPG|Riley RM DSC02264.JPG|Riley RM P5110123.JPG|Riley RM DSC07080.JPG|Riley RM Stondon Motor Museum (50).JPG|Riley RMF Category:Riley Category:Pre-war Category:Post-war